deadmountdeathplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 12
Dead Mount Death Play #12 is the twelfth chapter of the Dead Mount Death Play manga. Summary The Corpse God, dressed as a fortune-teller and equipped with a crystal ball, advises an elderly client while the spirit of her deceased husband looks on. Later, Takumi Kuruya, Misaki Sakimiya, and the Corpse God go over their spoile: one hundred thousand yen, several notes of which Hosorogi is gleefully rolling in. Hosorogi and Takumi both assure the Corpse God that he is not harming anyone by 'telling' their fortunes, and the Corpse God supposes that he has acclimated to the job as well as he did because he used to be a master in the Other World. He then splits the day's earnings five ways, divvying twenty thousand yen each to all involved parties - including the real Polka Shinoyama. The real Polka tries to return his share of the profits on the grounds that he did not do anything to earn it, but the Corpse God suggests he accept the money as thanks for lending out his body. Takumi remarks that he does not blame the real Polka, who he is sure has "seen enough of money," but he is unable to elaborate as several bodyguards enter the room in the next second. Following them are two children: a twin brother and sister dressed in Shinoyama-marked clothing who call out Polka's name. Takumi already knows who they are; meanwhile, the real Polka trembles in recognition. Once the wind has been taken out of the children's sails, the girl says to "Uncle Polka" that it has been ten days since they last saw each other. With the real Polka frantically slapping the table in order to get the Corpse God's attention, the Corpse God finally recognizes the girl and boy as Kazuki and Shizuki Shinoyama, Polka's niece and nephew. In a moment of panic, the Corpse God pulls his hood over his face and attempts to pass himself as "K. Orpse God," a sorcerer who wandered out of hell's depths. Shizuki complains that "Polka" is already playing at being a fortune-teller, but makes the "K. Orpse God" to "Corpse God" connection and reluctantly admits the name sounds cool. Kazuki asserts that the 'commoners' must have put "Polka" up to running away, since she cannot fathom another reason, and the Corpse God frets over what will happen should the twins discover he is an impostor. Kazuki then invites "Polka" to show her his fortune-telling skills, but he insists they must come again another time. Takumi requests that the twins leave, but does not back down when she challenges his authority as a commoner: he says he will call the police if they do not exit the premises, as they barged into the shop after they closed for the day. Hosorogi privately recognizes the danger Takumi would be in if he actually did such a thing, but remains standing by. Kazuki scoffs at the threat a few police offers pose, but Takumi accuses her of having the attitude of the "uncultured nouveau riche" who have a nasty habit of threatening others to get what they want. He demands to know what family she hails from, but one of the security guards muffles her before she can say anything unnecessary. Though Takumi is irked, it only reinforces his assessment of them. Takumi teasingly asks if Kazuki will order her bodyguards to force them to comply, at which point the Corpse God asks him to stand down; Kazuki looks on the verge of tears. Humiliated, and upset, Kazuki leaps to her feet—and the Corpse God hugs her. Shizuki starts, but the Corpse God pulls him into the embrace as well. Then, for their 'fortune', the Corpse God assures them they will have a future and that he will protect them. Shizuki protests that "Polka" is nobody, and the Corpse God says that he "has the wrong guy." However, the real Polka informed him that he will be back the next day, so the twins should go home for today. Looking up at the spirit of Suzuka Shinoyama, the Corpse God responds to her begging "Save the children," by promising to protect the twins in her stead. Trivia * The bodyguard who glances at Misaki is the troublemaker Know, a reveal which comes in Chapter 16. As such, this chapter is retrospectively his 'true' first appearance. Category:Manga Chapters